Heaven
by Jojo78
Summary: I've been locked up way too long In this crazy world, How far is heaven And I just keep on prayin' Lord And just keep on livin', (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight)


**This story was inspired by Heaven, Los Lonely Boys…It just popped into my head and I couldn't even WORK! Anyways, One-shot...I don't own In Plain Sight...**

* * *

_Save me from this prison_  
_Lord help me get away_  
_Cause only you can save me now_  
_From this misery_  
_I've been lost in my own place_  
_And I'm gettin' weary_  
_How far is heaven_  
_And I know that I need to change_  
_My ways of livin'_  
_How far is heaven,_  
_Lord can you tell me_

It was late afternoon; she came in through her front door and stopped in her tracks. She looked out the back sliding doors at the noise, staring for a few minutes and saw them, Raph and Brandi. They were fooling around like kids, Raph was chasing a laughing Brandi around the pool, suddenly they collide and he picks her up as he jumps in the pool with her.

Mary sighed sadly, understanding what was going on, there was no betrayal because she could see Raph acting like an older sibling to her younger sister. Something that made it worst for her, she turned back to the kitchen, pulled out a post it and wrote a note before pulling off the engagement ring. _I'm sorry._

She walked out her front door and sat in her car for a second before turning it on and driving out of her driveway. She didn't know where to go; she couldn't go back to work because she had left a solemn Marshall sitting behind his desk.

She drove down Old Town and headed towards the desert, after driving for an hour; she stopped in the middle of nowhere and sat on the hood of her car. As night crawled in on her, she started to count the stars, until it became impossible.

_I've been locked up way too long_  
_In this crazy world,_  
_How far is heaven_  
_And I just keep on prayin' Lord_  
_And just keep on livin',_  
_How far is heaven_  
_Yeah, Lord can you tell me,_  
_How far is heaven_  
_I just gotta know how far yeah,_  
_How far is heaven_  
_Yeah, Lord can you tell me_

Marshall drove home with a heavy heart, she had just left with a mumbled 'see you later' and walked out of the office, leaving him behind. He didn't know how long he could live in her shadow before he had to burst out free, but he knew he wouldn't do anything about it.

He turned into his driveway and sat behind the steering wheel, staring at the empty shell his house was, still not a home without someone to share it with. He sighed sadly as he pushed the car door open, slipping out of his car, and the weight of the world on top of him. He strolled to the mail box and took out his correspondence. _Hmm, she would tease me senseless if she heard me call my mail, correspondence,_ he thought with a chuckle.

He walked into this house and stopped on the threshold, he didn't want to be in an empty house, full of reproachful objects, left unused by the owner. He closed the door behind him and dumped his load on a chair in the living room. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of beer and flopped down in front of the TV.

Tu que estas en alto cielo,  
Echame tu bendiciòn

Mary continued to observe the stars until a shooting star glided across the horizon; she sat up and wished out load, 'Take me to heaven"

She closed her eyes and sighed again for letting her inner child wish for something that she knew was impossible. She got off the hood of her car and with one last look at the sky; she opened the car door and jumped in. _Only Marshall would wish upon a shooting star and believe it would come true, _she thought grudgingly.

She stopped at that thought and rolled her eyes at her stray thoughts, then leaned back at the thought of her partner. _God, Marshall, why do I keep fighting this…fighting you._

She turned her car on and drove, never once breaking the speed limit. She turned into the street and parked her car in the driveway. She stared at the single light in the house, she guessed it would be the TV. Getting out of the car, she trudged up and walked into the house. Sure enough, the TV was on, she went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

She pulled a swig of the beer before collapsing beside him, he didn't look at her, he just continued to stare at the TV, no volume.

"You're my insane person," she murmured before she turned her face towards his. He remained silent, staring at the TV without really seeing anything.

Marshall heard her, really heard what she was saying, it scared the shit out of him. He remembered where that term came from, they had been on a case and her doubts about her relationship with Raph had surfaced. _I think I want something that just doesn't exist. I want something that's just right. Without argument or doubt. Which is insane, right? Because there's always argument. There's always doubt. So... I guess what I'm after here is the insane goal of an insane person._

He had tried to reassure her, _I would say it's the ideal goal of someone who has somehow managed to protect the purest part of her heart. Which does not seem insane to anyone who really knows you._

She had shocked him speechless with her conclusion, _Which would be you and you._

Finally, he turned his head to look into hers, he saw the tears that she refused to let fall, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a chase kiss. Staring into her green eyes, he leaned back and reached out with a finger to wipe at the single tear that fell.

"You've always been _my _insane person, just been waiting for you to realize we're two insane people waiting for each other," he said as he leaned toward her as she leaned against his shoulder to kiss him.

_Cause I know there's a better place_  
_Than this place I'm livin',_  
_How far is heaven_  
_And I just got to show some faith_  
_And just keep on givin',_  
_How far is heaven_  
_Yeah, Lord can you tell me,_  
_How far is heaven_  
_I just gotta know how far yeah_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**[translated from Spanish]  
You that are in at higher heaven  
throw me down your blessing**


End file.
